Sword Art Online: Crossroads
by odysseywestra
Summary: What turn from a study abroad trip to a fight for his life, Rehellio is trapped in this Virtual World known as Sword Art Online. Follow in his adventures as he travels to new floors, makes some friends and learns to overcome his fears of living and dying. This is a complete rewrite and reboot of Sword Art Online: Another Odyssey
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

 _The Nerve Gear, the pinnacle of human advancement of Virtual Reality._

 _A device that wasn't just a screen with sensors to detect movement, but a device which detaches the player from the real world, and immerse him in a virtual world._

 _Or in other words, a Full Dive._

 _A huge castle made of stone and steel floating in an endless sky was one of these worlds_

 _That was all this world was._

 _Spanning 10 kilometers at its base with 100 floors stacking above, it can fit the entire population of my home town of Humboldt, IA a thousand fold. The castle was unbelievable in size and if it existed in real life, would have been one of the greatest architectural engineering feat in mans history._

 _Anicrad was the name of that floating castle in a virtual world known as Sword Art Online. A world where a sword and a sense of adventure can take you anywhere within. A world which held beauty in every aspect, but also a dark world in which it trapped ten-thousand players. The only way to escape this world is to clear all one-hundred floors. A feat in which the beta players couldn't even accomplished. What was worse is that if we died in this world, we died in reality. It was a death trap._

 _I was of those players engulfed in this world._

 _And this is my Story..._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

This day has to have been the worst of my life! First, I get roundhouse kicked by a short woman. I mean yeah, I don't speak the Japaneses fluent, much less English, but did she really have to kick me? Second, I'm mostly likely going to flunk my classes. Why? Cause Third, I'm stuck in this god forsaken world! Welcome to Sword Art Online my ass! I mean how are we going to clear one-hundred floors and stay alive!? Finally to top it all off, how am I going to get a girlfriend now since the majority of players here are guys!?

These were the thoughts that screamed in my head before falling asleep from what seemed like an eternal nightmare. Actually I don't remember even sleeping. I lift my hand up from the virtual bed I lay in and felt my face. It was warm and a bit swollen around the eyes. I must have been crying the whole time and just fell asleep from exhaustion. I drop my hand to my side just staring at the ceiling in a complete daze.

I don't know how long I laid there. Time was a kicking, but it felt frozen to me. I tried to convince myself that this was all just a dream. That someone is going to barge right in room, say SURPRISE scaring the shit out of me. However, I knew that wasn't the case as I just stare at the stupid digital clock floating on the upper right hand side with my HP bar below it.

This is the real deal. I'm stuck here, unless of course we clear the game which will never happen. Or of course I could get myself killed, but if I do, I'll die in the real world. At least, that what the hooded freak said yesterday. I don't know if he is telling the truth, but I don't want to try. Guess I care too much about my life to find out.

I never really wanted this to happen to me. I mean I'm no special guy. I'm just a country boy from a small town in Iowa who just wants more in this world than what was there. However once I said those two words, the rules of the game changed...

The glass door swooshed open as I stepped out of the Haneda International Airport in Tokyo, Japan. I was an exchange student from the insignificant town known as Humboldt, Iowa in America. I was starting my third year majoring in Architectural Engineering, and decided to finish my studies abroad.

"Hay Japan has some interesting buildings, why not learn from them... Plus I could get a hot Japanese girlfriend as well. ", I daydreamed in my head as I signed up for the student exchange program at the college I was attending. I always dreamed about going there. Mainly because of the anime I watch, but hey, does that really matter? A few weeks later, my application was approved. Excitement wasn't even the word that described my emotions at the time. Oh yeah!

My Parents stated their worries thinking I might get hurt or worse killed. Being my naive self, assured them nothing is going to happen to me since Japan has the lowest level of crime rate. In the back of my mind however, I was glad to get away from the farm life. The hot humid summer air, the cold windy winter, and the vast sea of corn, and soybeans that would be harvested. Heck, the reason I'm decided to study abroad was to get out of that place I called a hell hole and live life the way I wanted to.

I took a deep breath of Tokyo's City air. Though it did smell a bit musty, I also tasted the salt from the sea which gave it an interesting sensation. I never been to the ocean, so it felt all new to me. Pretty dynamic from home.

"Ahhh!", as I exhaled out my excitement. I was so ready to explore this vast city even though it was a bit chilly.

However it would all be short for me cause I had to go to catch the train which arrived in any minute. I made it to the train in the nick of time. The poor ticket lady didn't understand a single word I said. I can speak some Japanese, but not fluently so I had to rely on my smartphone on a lot of the translation.

Once I stepped in, I realized just how crowded these these things can get. I'm so glad I'm not claustrophobic. I'm lean and athletic in build so being in small places doesn't bother me. On the down side, I had the curse of having a ginger head and freckles to go along with it. I remember getting in fight in elementary school cause of the jokes about gingers having no soul. I was glad to leave that behind, but being with a group of Japanese, I sure felt like a sore thumb.

"Someone just paint a target on me." I thought in my head.

As the train moved around, I looked up at the screens up above at the news. I couldn't understand it all, but I could get a few facts on the screen. Then a commercial pops up with the logo of Argus. Wasn't that some sort of virtual reality company? I don't care, but I then began to see scene of what looks to be an MMO game. Then the game's name popped up.

"Sword Art Online..", I mumbled to myself. It really seems like an interesting game.

"It sold out?", I overheard someone saying in broken English.

"Yeah, within minutes. All ten-thousand copies."

"Awe...I really wanted to play it."

I guess the game is really that popular. Though a rpg game that has no magic looked like a pretty bold move. Oh well I'll have to wait till the next time. Well, once I get started with school, I won't have time to play games I guess.

I rode the train for the next hour. Though most of it was underground, I did enjoy the city views when it did present itself. The skyscrapers were so high, I was in awe at how they could have built such behemoths. Vivid colors were everywhere from display boards on the buildings to a local shop selling various items.

I nearly missed the last train at the Tokyo Station cause I gotten lost in the underground passageways. I finally arrive 30 seconds before the doors closed. I was placed next to an elderly woman, and she struck up a conversation with me in Japanese. I was so glad to have had my smartphone with me.

I finally gotten off at the nearest station which was only a few blocks away from the campus. As I step out in the open, I felt the chilly air coming in my lungs. I zipped up my fleece jacket and began to walk down the streets and upon the University of Tokyo Campus.

I was up at the gate twenty minutes later. I manage to get the attention of someone who looked like a student here and ask him where the registration building was at. As best they could speak English, they pointed me in the correct direction.

After speaking with the administration person there, I left the building my apartment key in hand and a few other items related to school.

"Dang, it over an hour away via the train.", I Astoundingly said to myself as I look at the map.

Apparently, it is common for most students to commute long distances to work or school. Which is why most students either live with family, or bunk up with someone which the latter is my case.

"Well I guess it can't be help.", I said to myself. A common saying most Japanese would say when in a situation out of their control.

On the interesting side I was getting used to the crowded trains already. I guess I'm that adaptable. Still.. that is pretty far.

"Alright!", I said to myself, "One step in this new city, on giant leap for my future!" I stood there with fist in the air trying to get pump up about it. Though I think I embarrassed myself a bit and cause a few people to circle a ways around me.

Great first impression, dude. Not.

It took me a few hours to reach my apartment since I just realized that none of the streets had names like it was back home. Plus the buildings were number in order according to when it was built and not according where it is. Well at least I'm getting used to asking or directions in Japanese.

Once I finally arrived to my apartment building, I was cold and out of breath. To my dismay, the building my apartment was part of a six story building with about 60 apartments with ten on each floor. It was simple in design with the doors to the apartment facing the street and the balconies facing the back. There was no elevator so, I'll be doing a lot of walking. I wouldn't mind, but after today, I'm exhausted.

The attendant at the administration building said I have a roommate whom volunteered to be my mentor. I don't know much about him, but they did tell me we have the same major which was a plus.

As I approached the dorm, a young lady walked out from base of the stairs exiting the dorm. She was a bit shorter than I with her head being at about my upper chest level give or take. She wore a simple zip up black hoodie, with a tee under, and a pair of blue caprices despite the chilly weather. However her hair was purple. Wait wasn't most Japanese people hair black? I guessed she dyed it. She did however looked cute with it being shoulder length and a bit unruly. However, what caught my attention the most was her eyes which were a deep hazel color. Let's just say her appearance was attractive to me. Being my romantic self, or just the fact my hormones took over, I walked up to her with the intention to test out my Japanese. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me find my.." WHIP! WOOP! THUD!

Fail...

Out of nowhere, this short woman roundhouse kicked me right on the chest causing me to land flat on my back. That common phrase of "getting the wind knock out of ya"? That doesn't come even close how I felt. Without breaking a sweat, the short woman just walked away saying "baka" in the process. I just laid there stunned, and in pain by what just happen... Mostly stunned.

Wait. Did she just called me an idiot?

Finally gripping reality, I grudgingly lifted myself up. I was still a bit wobbly, but at least I could walk. I picked up my bag beside me which cause me to almost trip over myself. My back, and tush throbbed from the fall as I straighten back up. Man did that hurt, however I was more surprised that someone that small had that much force. Though I don't have great balance to begin with as well.

I slowly walked upstairs to my dorm which was number 58. Now, I wish there was elevator. Five floors later, I arrived at my dorm. I stood there for a minute look at the door as I tried to catch up with my breath. I'm really out of shape. I looked to the left, and I see a tag with my name in English and another name which I couldn't read or pronounce above it. I really need to brush up on my Kanji, and Hiragana.

"Must be my roommate.", I said to myself, still a bit exasperated.

I saw the mailbox below it. I opened it seeing that I have a piece of mail waiting for me. I grabbed it and open it on the spot. In it contain my congratulation paper, my student ID and my schedule. Typical stuff.

I turn back to door and pushed the key given to me by the receptionist earlier into the lock below. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked and opened the door. It swung open and I was introduced with a dark room.

"I'm home.", I said in the Japanese custom, even though I knew no one was there. I watch way to much anime.

I saw my boxes with my stuff which were delivered on the floor in that short hallway. I guess he wasn't home. Oh well. I took my shoes off and walked inside past the bathroom which was on my right. It was tiny, but doable as long as it did what it's supposed to do. I turn to my left to see a small kitchen against the wall. It wasn't much, just a small fridge, a small counter, a small sink, and a small stove with a microwave above it. I was pretty impressed they put all of this in a small area. I continued walking forward where I entered the main room. It was a cozy little place that had a small TV on a stand and coffee table in the middle with a laptop on it and a bunk bed against the left side of the room. I placed my bag next to the table and sat on the bottom bunk which had no sheets.

"Looks like he took the top bunk.", I said to myself as I looked up. It was neatly made with a few wrinkles in it. At least he looks a bit organized.

I grabbed my smartphone from the pocket of my fleece jacket, and updated my status on "FacePlant" letting my friends and family know that I was safe and enjoying my life so far in Japan. I stood up and walked to the sliding door in the back of the dorm and opened it. I felt a slight chilly breeze coming in due to the fact it's November and it was getting close to being winter. Why they started the exchange program so late in the year, I'll never know. Budgets perhaps.

My phone vibrated. I looked down to see my status gotten a couple likes and such, but no comments. Heh, typical social networking. I once again take a deep breath again. Taking in reality one step at at time. Dang what up with this breathing...

Then I suddenly had a strange feeling of someone standing behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck rose escalating my instinct. I turned around swiftly to see who was behind me. Hu? Nothing but dark dorm with a sunlight coming in from outside. Must been just my paranoid self. I just smile wiry and turned back around...

That feeling came back.

I turned around suddenly again to see a man a bit shorter than me. Hey, I'm 5'11" give me a break. He was obviously Japanese with black messy hair and glasses on. He was crouch over looking like he was trying to sneak up on me.

"Gah!", I blurted out as I jumped backward with my back hitting the guard rails of the balcony. With my back the way it, that didn't feel all too well. He too jumped back, but he ended up tripping on a cord and fell on the floor on his rear. His glasses flew off his face and landed in the garbage can next to the TV. SCORE!

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!", was what he said in Japanese, at least that what I thought he said, as he rub his rear.

After my heart pace began to settled, I lowered my arm and ask in broken Japanese, "Uh, who are you?"

After he hear me, he looked at me with curiosity. Then in one fluid motion he bends over his face to the ground and said, "Gomeren'nasai!"

I must have had said something wrong.

I shook my hands. "No, No I should be the one apologizing!", I tried to say in Japanese. The young man just looked up at me staring at me. Then he just laughed.

Yup, I said something wrong.

After our little awkward encounter, we introduced each other for the first time. I realized he could speak English, and felt a little sheepish about the situation, however he didn't seem to mind. He offered to cook, and I tried to say no, but he insisted. Something about me being the guest. Plus for a self note, I'm not much of a cook... I don't want to talk about it.

About a half an hour later, we sat down on the floor at that small table and I ate my first Japanese meal. He said it's called curry rice. Whatever it was, the spicy flavor was amazing and was convince it was way better than any Asian restaurant food I've eaten back home. I was in tears. Not emotionally in tears, but tears of pain. Man that was hot.

After I finished, I placed my fork down on the table and said word that I thought was custom tradition, "Thanks for the meal!"

My roommate just stared at me then chuckled at bit.

"What?", I said thinking I said something wrong... Again.

"It's nothing, I'm just not used to hearing an American trying to speak my language.", my roommate replied.

"Yeah, well at least you're taking it better than that short purple hair woman, earlier."

"Purple hair woman?", my roommate asked interested in what I said.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing particular."

He just smiled there while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. As he put his hand down, I notice a box on the bed with a game beside it in a plastic bag.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed at the items on my bunk.

"Oh those?", he replied , "That is Nerve Gear for Virtual Reality Games. It is why you did not see me here when you came here. I was in line getting a new game and an extra Nerve Gear."

He stretched over and grabbed the game and handed it to me. It was in Japanese but I instantly recognized from earlier today on the train. Sword Art Online.

"Hmm, interesting." I said as I looked at the case of the game. Then I looked at the Nerve Gear. I've heard of the Nerve Gear in the news saying it's a revolution to Virtual Reality. Though it never passed the FCC back in the states for some weird reason. I was pretty ticked off when I couldn't get one. But now here it is on sitting on my bunk.

"Do you want to play it?" My roommate asked me. "I already have a copy due to the fact I was a beta tester during the summer. Consider it a welcoming gift."

That was a sudden question that put me back. This would be my first time being in a true virtual reality. Not something like an Oculus or Vive, but a virtual world I can fully experienced with all my senses. A full dive as some people would called it.

I looked at my roommate. "That would be awesome!"

My roommate set up the Nerve Gear for both of us. The system seem pretty straightforward with a simple disc reader, a network cable, data cable for the Nerve Gear, and low and behold, the Nerve Gear Helmet itself. Dang that thing was big.

I changed myself in comfortable clothing because my roommate said I would be lying down during game play. After he set everything up, my roommate helped put the helmet on me and adjust it to the size to my head.

"Okay you're going to feel a bit disoriented when you enter the world, so don't be surprised if you fall down. It is normal for first timers.", my roommate mentioned as I laid down on my bunk. "Okay get comfortable there, and when you are ready just say the command, and the system will launch. I meet you in the town square when you arrive."

I nodded in Acknowledgement.

"Okay have fun diving!" He said.

I given him a thumbs up and winked at him.

My roommate stood back and watched. It already been an hour since the launched of the game, but it didn't matter to me. I was again journey into a world unlike this one, and it only took two simple words.

"Link Start!"

The next few moments were one of most trippiest moments of my life. It was as if time just slowed down as reality around me just melted. It felt like I was falling right into a white void. In a couple of seconds, the system went through the calibration process to make sure everything is communicating correctly. One by one each circle lit green signaling all was well. I felt parts of my body's senses being connected to the Nerve Gear.

Then I saw a box which asked me for which language to select. I selected English since I don't want to face what I experienced today.

Then I created my Avatar which seem pretty tedious. I never really liked my limber-medium body or my red hair so I created a character pretty opposite of that. A character who was strong and doesn't look like a weakling, plus his hair was brown. Definitely not a ginger despite the Doctor's wishes.

After I created my character, the welcoming title of Sword Art Online appeared. Then slowly the world around me began to fade in. Text on the lower left-hand side appeared which said "Town of Beginnings" then it faded away slowly. I seemed a bit disoriented in the process to the point I nearly fell over. However, I regained control of this new body, this avatar of mine. Even though it felt a bit awkward, it was powerful. The great Rehellio was born.

After I adjusted to the new body, I looked around in the town square. I felt like when I gotten off the international airport earlier on that day. It felt amazing. Though this time it was totally different. It felt like I traveled to another world, or went back in time to the Roman period, even though I was wearing medieval inspired clothing. What really amazed me was the gentle wind that blew through the town square. It carried an aroma of sweet flowers, and fresh bread. It felt so real. Some people gave me a weird look, but I didn't care. It was my first full dive.

Off in the distance I saw another avatar about 10 meters away from me waving. Awe, my roommate is over there. I ran over to him, however I almost tripped in the process. I guess I was still a bit wobbly.

His Avatar wasn't much different from his real world self, well except he had no glasses and hair was clean. I guess he didn't really care much how he looked.

As I gotten closer to him, I a join party notification popped in front of me with a "X" to Accept and a "O" to decline. I nearly jumped back in the process cause thought it was a wall. My roommate just laughed. After realizing what it was, I click on the Accept button and I saw another HP bar appeared on the upper left-hand side with a name on it.

"Katsu huu?" I said to him trying I ignored him while he laughed.

Jerk...

Once he regained his composers, "Yeah it mean "Victory" in my language", Katsu said. "However, it's strange you picked "Rehellio"."

"Well, yeah, it was all that came to mind when it prompted me." I replied. Hey, I thought it was cool.

Katsu just smiled at. What is up with him? "Well anyways off to the fields to train you how this game works"

"Yeah, let's do that."

We both walked out of the town square and passed through the marketplace. I saw several happy players talking, flirting, haggling, and the like with each other. It felt so alive despite it was all just data and 3D renderings.

I could get used to this.

Who would have known that wielding a sword would be so exhilarating. I never really handle a sword myself, but with these sword skills, I felt like a pro. Though it could also be the fact these boars were simple to kill.

I spent what seemed hours with Katsu leveling up to level 2 almost to level 3. However after moving so much, I did felt pretty tired. I guess the Nerve Gear used my mental fatigue to simulate real physical fatigue. Nicely Done.

"These sword skills sure are amazing." I said as I took out the last boar in the area. I was panting.

"Yes, I have to agree." He stood there painting with me. "Even though I've done this before, I'm still amaze at the system."

"Though it did feel weird after I supplied the system with the initial input, how the system would just take over to finish the sword skill.", I mentioned. "It felt like being controlled by a puppeteer."

Katsu just nodded. He was already lying on the ground.

I sat down with him and we both enjoyed the sunset view. It seem pretty weird cause right above you see the concrete ceiling of this floor. However the ceiling did gave off a nice glow as it absorb the sun warm rays. Aincrad is a floating castle with hundred floors of vast dungeons and adventures. A world where all you need is a sword and a strong sense of adventure. This was the world of Sword Art Online.

"It would be awesome if I could live here forever." I commented as I looked at the sunset.

Katsu just smiled and laughed a bit. Damn what's up with his laugh?

"What?"

"It nothing, I just though of an old proverb about being careful what you wish for."

I laughed at his comment, "Yeah, but I really don't believe in those superstitious phrases. I believe we must work for what we want in order to achieve it."

We just sat there quietly for some time. I began to wonder if I said something wrong again, but as I look at him, he just kept smiling while looking at the sunset. I turn my head and enjoyed the view as well.

However I would soon regret those words.

"Oh look, a player pushing himself too hard." Katsu pointed out. Off about fifty meters, or so, a player was struggling, trying to defeat a boar. He tried to activate a sword skill, but he was too late and was hit in the gut by the boar's tusks. The player fell back as his HP bar hit zero and in one fluid motion he shatters in a million pieces.

"Oh ouch, that gotta to hurt. Well he's starting over at the Town of Beginnings.", I said bluntly. Noob was what I wanted to say, but I didn't wanted to rude.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

"What was that!" I said.

"It's a signal for a force teleport." Katsu said with a low tone. Just as he finished his sentence, a blinding blue light surrounded Katsu and I. In a flash we were at the town square in the Town of Beginnings. It really felt weird.

I stood there stunned and confused at what just happened. We were at the outer edge of crowd, but it looks like all ten-thousand players were transported here.

"What's going on?", I asked Katsu.

"I don't know, but I think we are going to find out.", Katsu replied as he pointed up to the ceiling of the Castle floor.

There was a blinking elongated hexagon sign that was labeled System Announcement. It blinked for about ten times before other hexagon signs appeared enveloping a small area of the sky. Soon after, a red liquid began to ooze it way out though the sign, and the rest of the grid. It kept oozing down until it Began to form a bowl and an object began to rise from it. I stood there amazed at the graphics. This must definitely be a system wide quest I thought.

The object began to take form. It had a hood and he was completely red. It draped down and basically covered his body. It looked like a Nobody from that old classic game, Kingdom Hearts except he was red instead of black.

"It's a gamemaster!", someone pointed out.

The gamemaster just stood there for a few moments floating above the players of Sword Art Online. Then it raised both hands as if welcoming us.

"Attention Players." Were the first word that came booming out if this faceless figure. "Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I am sure you already notice that the logout button is missing from the Menu."

"What the hell!?", someone in the crown yelled out.

"What!?", I said. I opened the menu with my two fingers, touched the settings button and frantically looked for then logout button, but it wasn't there. My heart just skipped a beat. Something did not feel right. I looked up at the figure wondering what he was up to?

"But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online." He continued with what I could seem be a straight face. What a perfect stoic character.

"Be careful what you wish for." What I said under my breath as I stood there shocked by what he said.

However he wasn't done.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves, and no one from the outside can shutdown or remove the nerve gear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter in the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

FCC ruling was what went through my mind at that moment. "Transmitters in the Nerve Gear are too dangerous despite the limiters. They pose a threat to human health due to the theory they could be hacked and entail destroy the brain." Who would have thought the US Federal government would be right on this one.

The crowd became a bit louder due to the confusion. Even I became confused.

"Unfortunately, several player's friends and families have ignore this warning, and attempted to remove the Nerve Gear. As a result two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."

At that moment hundreds of floating panels appeared showing several newscasts, broadcasts, netcasts, podcasts, you name it, covering the events of the SAO incident. And I gotten myself caught in the middle.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus you can assume that the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly there is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain."

All a sudden, a flashback of that novice player not to long ago that was killed by that boar. My stomach began to feel nauseous. I wrapped my stomach with one of my arms and began to heave. However nothing came out.

Damn system…

Katsu notice me, but was too shocked to say anything.

This was no longer a game. This was real. I was alone with Katsu in a college dorm. How long will it be till they notice we're there.

"There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, floor one. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, You may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor one-hundred, and you will clear the game."

"One-hundred floors! How is that possible?" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"You bastard."

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourself." Just as he said that, I open my item storage along with everyone else. I was hoping for something useful. But when I go to the item storage, I was met with an unusual item.

Mirror? I tap on the item and it appeared before me. I catch and look at the item. I see my reflection.

"What's the point..."

Spontaneously, a blue light flashes around. What another force teleportation? No I'm not moving anywhere. The blue light lingered there for a second and then everything became a blinding light. After a half a second the light disappear. Confused and dazed by what just happen, I lift the mirror to see what happen. Then I dropped the mirror. Once it hit the ground, it shatters in to a million pieces and digitally dissipated.

It was an exact replica of me.

I look around and I see people who change to what they looked like in the real world. Even those who were supposedly female but where male. and vice a versa. Though served them right, I kinda felt sorry for them.

Then I saw Katsu, he was that same messy hair person I saw earlier, but this time he had glasses. I saw he was frowning. I looked up at the hooded freak. Why would this nut job do this?

"Right now, you're probably wondering "why?". Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all this."

Oh kami-sama, do tell us why.

"My goal has already been achieved. I've created Sword Art Online for one reason, to create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete.

That's it? You created this world so you can mingle in it with us? You really are a nut case.

"This ends the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online. Good luck players." With that, the avatar began to fuzz and waver as he seemed to melt. Then in a few moments, it vanished.

It was the quietest moment in the town square. If you dropped a pin on the ground, everyone would have heard it. Then one by one, cries were heard left and right. People began to panic, some just shut down, others swung their fist in the air in rage of what just happen.

"You can't do this to us."

"I don't want to die!"

"I want my mommy!"

I just stood there frozen. I guess I was in shock of the whole ordeal. This turned from a dream come true to a nightmare that will not end.

This truly was the start of my new life.


End file.
